Contact PD/PI: Shekhar, Anantha INDIANA CLINICAL AND TRANSLATIONAL SCIENCES INSTITUTE: OVERALL SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (Indiana CTSI) was created in 2008 as a statewide laboratory to accelerate clinical and translational research by the three research universities, Indiana, Purdue and Notre Dame, with partner health care systems, local foundations and corporate partners. The mission of the Indiana CTSI is to serve as the statewide catalyst for translational research and improve human health across Indiana, the nation and beyond. The Indiana CTSI fosters a collaborative research environment, provides resources and services to conduct the highest-quality clinical and translational research, offers education and training programs to build a robust translational workforce, engages our community as a partner at all levels, and functions as an exemplary member of the national CTSA network. The principle of continuous innovation cycle of ?4Ds?: Design, Demonstrate, Duplicate, and Disseminate guides the Indiana CTSI. The CTSI plans to accomplish its mission through five Specific Aims: Aim I. Expand education and training to build a broader array of translational workforce through its Career development, Education and Research Training (CERT) and related suite of programs. Aim II. Build on the robust Indiana translational research environment of collaboration and engagement with its outstanding Community Health Partnership (CHeP) program and its public-private partnerships throughout the state and beyond. Aim III. Further, strengthen the CTSI?s integrated approach to support translational research across all phases and many scientific disciplines through its Project Development Teams (PDTs), and include a wide variety of populations across the lifespan. Aim IV. Promote scientific approaches to design and implement the best methods and processes that accelerate the transit of ideas and health interventions across the translational stages to reach patients faster. Aim V. Expand on the exceptional capabilities of the Indiana Translational Informatics Program (iTIP). During the next 5 years, the Indiana CTSI 3.0 will not only expand translational research across the state, but also address some of the major community health issues faced by Indiana and the nation. In this section, we first describe the transformative impact the Indiana CTSI has had on the local environment, and outline how it is poised to make greater impact locally and contribute to NCATS?s mission as an ideal Hub in the national CTSA network. Frequently used abbreviations: All IN ? All Indiana Health & Research; CERT ? Career development, Education and Research Training; CHeP ? Community Health Partnerships; CTR ? Clinical & Translational Research; EC ? Executive Council; iTIP ? Indiana Translational Informatics Program; IUB? Indiana University, Bloomington; IUPUI ? Indiana University?Purdue University Indianapolis; IU Health ? Indiana University Health hospitals; IUSM ? Indiana University School of Medicine; ND ? University of Notre Dame; PDT ? Project development team; PEC ? Patient Engagement Core; PU ? Purdue University; RKS ? Regulatory Knowledge and Support; SERVE ? Subject Engagement and Research Volunteer Enrollment. Project Summary/Abstract Page 704 Contact PD/PI: Shekhar, Anantha